Sweet Jealousy
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Soryu sees Tiffany spending time with Eisuke. It saddens him. He just doesn't understand why she is acting overly friendly towards him.


Soryu had just finished taking care of important business at his mafia headquarters and was on his way back to Tres spade. Soryu made his way up to the penthouse lounge and was completely stunned to find Tiffany in the room alone with Eisuke. Soryu couldn't quite make out what they were saying from where he stood but they were standing overly close to one another and he didn't like it. Soryu saw a smile spread across Tiffany's face and he could feel his blood boil. He was tempted to march up to them and steal her away but instead he decided it better off if he retreated from the room for now and cooled his head. Soryu didn't want to jump to conclusions, after all he might just be reading into it wrong.

A few days had passed since then. Soryu was unable to wipe the image of Tiffany smiling at Eisuke. Soryu just couldn't understand why she was acting so friendly towards him. 'She wouldn't betray me, would she?' That thought had crossed his mind but he quickly shunned those thoughts. Soryu knew there was no way Tiffany would betray him. He trusted her. Soryu thought maybe it was just some important work related matter and decided to stick with that.

That was all fine and dandy until Soryu once again spotted Tiffany alone with Eisuke engaged in a discussion. Soryu couldn't see Tiffany's face this time as her back was facing him but he could see Eisuke's face and the grin he adorned.

Soryu felt numb, it wasn't like Eisuke to just smile like that. 'Eisuke isn't trying to steal her away... Right...?' Soryu still couldn't believe it. He didn't know what to believe as he felt a mix of emotions swirling inside of him, emotions that were unfamiliar to him, Soryu didn't know what to make of them.

The next morning when Tiffany awoke, the other side of the mattress was already cold. Soryu had already left for important business earlier in the morning. Tiffany stretched out her arms and let out a yawn as she readied herself for work.

It was a normal day for Tiffany as she made the beds and cleaned the hotel rooms and occasionally returned lost items to their owners. Tiffany couldn't wait for her shift to be over. She had scheduled with Eisuke to see him again after work.

With her work for the day over, Tiffany headed to the penthouse lounge where Eisuke was waiting.

"You took your time." Eisuke folded his arms, he looked displeased that she made him wait for her there.

"I'm sorry." Tiffany bowed her head as she apologized.

Meanwhile, Soryu heard Tiffany's voice and was making his way down the stairs when he spotted exactly what he didn't want to see 'Tiffany and Eisuke together again.'

Soryu couldn't take much more if this. Tiffany hadn't told him anything, in fact she acts completely normal with him like nothing was wrong as if she had nothing to hide.

Soryu marched back up the stairs and into his suite. He slammed the door behind him and paced around the room. He ran his hand through his hair as he thought of what he should do.

"Should I just go and ask her?"

Soryu had never in his life felt such a way before. He just didn't know what to do with himself.

"I could kill Eisuke and then he couldn't steal her away." Soryu pulled out his gun as he thought about it but then shook his head as if that was a bad idea.

"Dammit, why couldn't it be Baba instead. I wouldn't feel so bad shooting him then." Soryu sighed, even then he knew he wouldn't be able to shoot anyone but he was just feeling so confused with everything that his thoughts were all over the place.

Soryu kept pacing around the room until he made a sudden grunting sound as if he was in pain. Soryu hadn't been watching where he was walking and had kicked the corner of the table pretty hard.

"I really need to clear my head. I'm likely to get myself killed in my job if I don't." Soryu grumbled. He couldn't believe he even walked into the table to begin with. Soryu decided it was best if he sat down on the couch while he tried to calm down.

Soryu had been resting back on the couch for some time when he heard the door open with a creak and Tiffany slowly entered the room.

As soon as Tiffany saw Soryu her eyes lit up and she hurried over to his side.

"Soryu! I'm so glad to see you." Tiffany smiled happily and Soryu just didn't get it. It was obvious she had just finished talking to Eisuke but now here she was happy to see him as a innocent smile graced her lips.

"Hi. How was your day?" Soryu was unable to directly ask her but he had hoped he could get something out of her if he asked the right questions.

"Busy as usual. The guests lose some pretty interesting items. But enough about that. Guess what tomorrow is?" Tiffany grinned and snuggled against Soryu as she looked up at him happily.

Soryu though was clueless. He couldn't remember what was happening the next day. Soryu kept quiet as he thought about it but nothing come to him.

"You don't know do you..." Tiffany sighed, she looked disappointed.

"Tomorrow is our six month anniversary! That's right, we have been together that long now!" Tiffany wrapped her arms around Soryu and rested her head on his chest.

'Huh, I completely forget... Has it really been that long? Time sure flies when you are with the one you love.' Soryu finally smiled a little as he thought about it and placed one of his big hands on Tiffany's head as he began to run his fingers through her hair.

"Mmm, that feels soo good." Tiffany looked completely relaxed as she took in Soryu's warmth and his gentle touch.

"Your hair feels so soft. I could touch it all day." Soryu whispered which elicited a small giggle from Tiffany, she thought he was so adorable with how he comes out with things like that. No one would believe he was a mobster with the way he acts sometimes.

Soryu felt content with Tiffany in his arms, he thought maybe he didn't have anything to worry about. There's no way she would ever betray his trust. Soryu could see just how much she loved him by her current actions. The way she held him tight, it made Soryu feel at ease and before long they both drifted off to sleep in that position.

The next morning when Soryu woke up he noticed Tiffany was no where to be found. He looked all over the suite but could not find her. Soryu decided he would check the penthouse lounge and just as he feared there she was and with Eisuke nonetheless.

It was the last straw. Soryu couldn't take it anymore. It was suppose to their six month anniversary but here she is talking with Eisuke again. Soryu had no idea what the both where thinking but at this point he no longer cared. Soryu marched down the steps and confronted both of them.

Tiffany realized she had been found out shook with fear, "It's not what you think!" Tiffany cried out but she knew Soryu wouldn't listen, not while he had that look in his eye. He looked mad and Tiffany knew Soryu had gotten the wrong idea.

Eisuke just stood there quiet as he watched the scene unfold before him.

"It doesn't matter. You are coming with me. Now!" Soryu exclaimed and forcibly grabbed Tiffany by the wrist and dragged her up the stairs. Tiffany's whole body trembled while Eisuke smirked as he watched them vanish up the stairs.

As soon as he had pulled her into his suite, Soryu pushed her up against the wall and she was unable to escape.

"What have you been doing with Eisuke this whole time?" Soryu asked, there was a pain hidden in his eyes, he looked hurt.

"You have got it all wrong! We weren't doing anything!" Tiffany begged for him to believe her but the pent up jealousy that built up within himself over the past week got the better of him.

"You are mine. You belong to me and I won't let anyone else have you." Soryu stated and before Tiffany had a chance to say anything Soryu had forcibly stolen her lips away.

Soryu kissed her with a wild passion, he was unable to control himself as his possessive side came out. Tiffany could hardly breathe from the ferocity of his kiss. It was like a wild animal devouring their prey. Tiffany tried to push Soryu away but that only made him deepen the kiss as he pinned her wrists to the wall and pushed his body hard against hers.

Tiffany felt herself get lightheaded, she wasn't sure if it was from the intensity of the kiss or the lack of oxygen or maybe it was both. Soryu finally released her lips and Tiffany gasped for air.

Soryu wasn't sure exactly what had just come over him. He loosened his grip on Tiffany and looked sorry for what he just did. Tiffany finally calmed her breathing and tried talking to Soryu once more.

"Soryu, listen to me! There is nothing going on between us! The only reason I was talking to Eisuke was because he knew you better than anyone and I wanted to get you the perfect gift for our anniversary."

Soryu's jaw nearly dropped. He couldn't believe that what was really going on, Soryu instantly regretted what he had just done. Tiffany could see how sorry he felt by the way he was looking at her.

"It's okay. I'm just as much to blame for you misunderstanding. I was sloppy. So much for surprising you." Tiffany sighed sorrowfully. She felt horrible about everything that happened and hurting Soryu like she did when all she wanted was to make him happy.

"Eisuke was just about to hand me the gift for you before you dragged me from the room. He probably thought it was amusing to watch."

Soryu's eyes widened as he remembered the look on Eisuke's face as he approached them.

"If he mentions anything I'll..." Soryu pulled his gun out of his jacket.

"Wooah, there's no need to threaten anyone now." Tiffany smiled nervously as she insisted he put the gun away. Soryu did as she asked.

"Fine. Though if Baba and Ota laugh at us..." Soryu pulled out his gun again and Tiffany rolled her eyes and asked him to put away again which he did.

"Let's go down and get your surprise from Eisuke." Soryu suggested and took Tiffany's hand. Tiffany nodded her head and they walked out of the suite together.

It was almost as if Eisuke and the gang had expected them to show up as they all waited around doing nothing in particular as they sat about the lounges.

"I wondered when you'd show up. Sort out your lovers spat?" Eisuke smirked wickedly as he stood up with a bag in hand and strode over to them.

"There was no lovers spat. Just give her the bag." Soryu glared at Eisuke, he just wanted to be away from there as quick as possible.

"The look on your face. It was priceless." Eisuke chuckled and leaned in a little to Soryu, "Let me tell you a little secret." Soryu's head perked right up, he was curious as to what this secret was.

"I knew you had been watching us all week. I thought as long I'm doing a favour I might as well have some fun. I purposely stood closer to Tiffany when you were around and when she was smiling I was talking about you." Eisuke stood back from Soryu and smirked his usual smirk as Soryu stood there speechless. Tiffany was just as shocked, she couldn't believe it all could have been avoided but Eisuke wanted to mess around with them.

Soryu suddenly started to pull his gun out again and he aimed it at Eisuke, "Idiot." Soryu looked furious at Eisuke for messing with them. Eisuke looked confidently at Soryu, he knew there was no way he'd shoot him but the look on his face only infuriated Soryu more. Tiffany quickly jumped into action as she got Soryu to back away and put his gun down.

Soryu didn't want to be in that room for another second as he grabbed the bag in one hand and Tiffany's hand with the other and marched back up the stairs and into his suite.

"He's an idiot." Soryu mumbled as he went to sit down.

Tiffany giggled and sat down besides him, "Why don't you look at your present?" Tiffany gestured at the bag that rested in front of him.

Soryu picked up the bag and pulled out a wine bottle that dated back from the year he was born.

"Happy anniversary! It wasn't easy finding this but Eisuke managed to track it down. Maybe we can share it sometime." Tiffany rubbed Soryu's arm as she spoke.

Soryu turned to face Tiffany and smiled at her sweetly, "Thank you. Happy anniversary Tiffany." Soryu traced one of his long, slender fingers across her cheek as he inched closer.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I love you, Tiffany." Soryu whispered affectionately.

"I love you too, Soryu." Tiffany only just managed to get those words out before her lips were swept away in kiss after kiss. Soryu wanted to make up for his aggressive kiss earlier so this time his kisses were gentle but sweet. Tiffany thought she might get intoxicated from how sweet they were. After that they spent a wild and passionate night together as all of Soryu's worries washed away. He knew there was no way she would betray him and he was right. Soryu only felt his love for Tiffany deepen as he had felt jealousy for the first time.


End file.
